


Fill your heart

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gene PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill your heart

Sam groaned as he felt determined fingers stretching and preparing him. He grasped the sheets as Gene steadily pushed his cock into him. He tried to relax into this feeling of his body being filled.

And as Gene thrust Sam felt his arousal growing. Barbs of pleasure building until he lost himself with a hoarse cry.

Sated he felt Gene still moving, grasping at his hips. And Sam’s gaze met Gene’s eyes as he came.

Later, lying with a softly snoring DCI at his side. Sam recalled the look he had seen directed at him. And felt his heart fill.


End file.
